This invention relates generally to folding cartons, more specifically is concerned with the fabrication from an individual blank of paperboard a carton like means useful for conveniently displaying a framed picture or the like.
Numerous cartons are available in the prior art for use in displaying merchandise and other wares for sale. But, the formation of a combination display and protective carton peripheral frame of paperboard and for use specifically for encompassing a framed picture, or related type item, does not appear to have been given consideration in such prior art. Generally, what form of protection has been available for framed pictures includes the formation only of rather triangularly shaped paperboard segments that are adaptable for insertion only upon the corners of the picture, or the frame embodied on the latter, and in this manner, prevents damage to only these corner peripheral edges of such items, but generally only during usage.
The current invention is principally concerned with achieving the objective of furnishing not only complete protection to the entire perimeter of the framed picture, but in addition, furnishes near complete viewing of the entire enclosed picture and its frame so that the purchaser can readily observe the picture or painting and its frame, he is considering purchasing, and at the same time, be assured that the utmost care has been taken to preserve it from damage due to the presence of the peripheral encompassing paperboard display.
Another object of this invention is to provide a design for forming a picture frame from a unitary blank from paperboard materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a picture display incorporating various integral structure that conveniently positions the framed picture centrally for near full viewing.
Another object of this invention is the provision of strap means in a picture display for use for embracing and holding the framed picture within the confines of the protection furnished by its surrounding display structure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a picture display that conveniently protects the entire periphery of the framed picture, but yet allows convenient visual access to the picture along its frontal and back portions.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a display that may be conveniently folded either manually by a single individual, or by machine, in a problem free manner.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawing.